A whole new friend
by DantesGlee
Summary: After Sectionals Quinn is outcast. In comes the new kid at school who is a little strange and seems to have a special interest in Quinn.


Everyone stared as the new guy walked down the hallway. Quinn couldn't help but watch along with her peers. He was odd to say the least. He wore a suit coat. A nice one. His jeans were torn and through the holes peaked tie-dye leggings. His plain black dress shirt seemed out of place amongst this and his bright red converse high tops. Oh and his bowler... Bowler? Who wears a bowler. Although the thing that really set him off, if it wasn't the Rastafarian messenger bag on his side, was the cane he twirled while walking.

Intriguing as this newcomer was, Quinn was late Spanish.

The bell rang and Quinn was sitting by herself because she couldn't very well sit next to Finn any more. God she had messed things up. Why her? How come her first real mistake(s) had to be life shattering for so many people? Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk.

"Alright class, today were going to start with..." Mr. Schuester didn't get to finish his opening statement as non other than that new, fairly odd boy waltzed into the room with an apple in one hand and a piece of paper and a cane in the other.

"You Mr. Schuester?" he ask, in a noticeably confident and strong baritone.

"Yes. You Cain Rizzi?" Mr. Schu replied, seeming mildly annoyed.

"Indeed I am." Well at least that explains the cane. He then tossed the apple towards Mr. Schu. "Sorry for being late and interupting. I got a little turned around in the halls."

Mr. Schuester looked taken aback at the sudden turn around from the young man now addressing him with a light and apologetic air. That, and the flying apple. "Uhh, no problem. Just find yourself a seat and get settled in."

He nodded and turned to walked down the center aisle of the classroom. The seats were filled all the way to the back of the class... right next to me. Great. He walked up to the chair next to mine and said, "May I?"

"Sure". That sounded dumb. Wait... what? I would've said to anyone. Why did it sound dumb for him.

"Names Cain," he said as he extended his right hand to me. I shook it and let him sit in silence. "And you are..." he continued once seated next to me.

"Quinn."

"Lovely. Well I must say, Quinn, I'm surprised a girl like you is sitting in the back alone. Especially since your around 5 months pregnant by the looks of it."

I could do nothing but turn my head and stare slack jawwed at him. How did he know that!!!

I watched his pleasant smile slowly fall. "I've apparently said to much for a first impression. My apologies," he said while bowing head and removing the bowler atop it to reveal a full head of wavy sandy blonde hair. He continued with a smirk, "lets learn some spanish then."

I didn't see him again after he left Mr. Scheusters class with a quick "Ciao". He certainly seemed interesting. And intellegent. Just... odd. Just as I had turned to head to glee rehearsal the back of a black pinstiped suit coat was directly infront of me. I heard his voice from the other side of this newly placed human wall.

"That wouldn't have been very nice and Very ungentlemenly."

"Well it looks like its goin to you instead, freak!" I could tell it was Karovski's voice and assumed the worst. I skidded out from behind the to watch the odd newcomer's cold innitiation into the school's lower class. Then, just as the jock was lunging with the giant cup of slushie, the cane Cain had been holding whipped out and smacked the tip of the cup up and into the hockey player's face. Cain turned to me with a huge mischevious grin, grabbed my hand and said, "Come on. Lets get out a here be for the yetti gets mad."

We ran together down the hallway and around the corner towards the band room. Well, he ran slowly and I waddled quickly. We made it to the door and stopped so I could control the nausea that my recent and unexpected jaunt had caused.

He nudged me in the classroom as we heard shouts from down the hall. Then he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up so he could look at me. Thats when I noticed his bright blue-grey eyes. They looked like the ocean she'd seen when she was little and her parents took her to California for vacation. It was gorgeous. Coincidently, so were his eyes. Full of worry and compassion he asked, "Why on earth would that troll do that to someone like you?"

Just then the rest of the glee kids burst in yapping about Karovski getting punked by the new guy.

They didn't notice us at first as Cain had scooted us over towards the corner. Then Artie wheeled in last and spotted us after looking around.

"Hey Quinn, you're early. Is that the new guy?" Artie exclaimed.

"The weird one who nailed Karovski?" Puck added as he and the rest of the group spun to face them.

I stepped closer to them and said, "That slushie was ment for me and Cain here stepped in the way. Thank you, by the way. Very much."

"No problem," he said before turning back to the others. "I'm Cain Rizzi. I think I saw most of you in other classes today." He nodded to Finn, stepped forward and extended a hand, which Finn shook as Cain said, "Biology, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the help in class. Welcome to Glee Club," Finn said.

"Oh is that where I am? Excellent! Exactly where I was trying to get to." He beemed a huge grin all around the room. The others seemed weirded out by the seemingly crazed expression, but I couldn't help but be fascinated by him.

Mr. Schuester walked in a second later and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Cain. "Cain. What brings you to glee rehearsal?"

"I was in the theater and Jazz Choir at my old high school. Not much of a dancer, but this seemed like the place to be if you want to sing so here I am."

"All right," said Mr. Schu. "Well please tell us about yourself and your artistic experience. You mind singing infront of everyone to audition real quick?"

"No problem, teach." He headed to the front of the class while pulling a large paperback book with a plastic binding out of his bag and handing it to the pianist. Once everyone had sat down and shut up he started his "interview" with a big lopsided smirk on his face all the while.

"Hello again, everyone. I'm Cain Rizzi if you missed it the first time. I just moved here last week from Santa Cruz, Califonia. I have been singing and doing theater for 4 years now. I've had the lead in musicals such as You're A Good Man Charlie Brown, Bye Bye Birdie..."

As he riddled of his numerous theatrical and musical accolades she watch everyone take him in. Puck didn't look happy and neither Kurt or Mercedes. Puck and Mercedes were probably worried he would steal there thunder. He was definitely a stud enough to match Puck and, from what he claimed, might be able to out sing Mercedes. Kurt was definitely more concerned about his outfit. Artie, Matt, Mike and Finn looked impressed even as they struggled to take in the bizarre addition to McKinley High. Rachel looked extatic. Like she had just got a puppy for Chistmas... or Hanukkah, I guess. Brittany, Santana, and Tina looked... well, enthralled. They were mooning over him like he was Edward Cullen!

Well, they can have him. Even if he was interesting, handsom, funny, talented, sweet, intelligent... I don't deserve him. But one thing I didn't notice until he was almost done talking, his gaze was sweeping the room always coming to rest on me for a time. Then back to swepping, then me. And when our eyes meet, I feel a shiver and get goose bumps all over. What is happening to me.

"...and last year I was the only freshman in the California All-State Honor Jazz Choir. Now with your permission I would like to sing 'All the Way' most commonly recognized as sung by Frank Sinatra."

He turned to the painist and nodded. Getting one in return, he once again face the kids of Glee Club and crooned them all into a stupor.

His voice was heaven. If you could take your favorite feeling and multiply it be a thousand and turn it into sound, that was his voice. Smooth and cool with just enough edge and warmth to keep you ingaged. He went high up into a girls range, sounding like Kurt, then back down below anything she'd heard from any of the guys so far. The whole time he mixed the written melody with improvized lines flawlessly and phrasing incredibly. It was like watching Michealangelo sculpt. A master at work with his craft, so intune with what he was creating he might as well have been simply breathing.

"_...But if you let me love you_

_its for sure I'm gonna love you_

_All the Way._

_Alllllllll thhhhheeeee Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy"_

As he finished everyone woke up and then went crazy with applause. Quinn couldn't help but think that things were about to get a lot more interesting.

The End

Reviews are very nice. My first fan fic so please go easy. :) Hopefully more to come.


End file.
